Goodbye master sesshomaru
by miriallia-elsman
Summary: when demons try to steal away the one you love you try to protect them...but what if that puts them in more danger? By the way, this is the same author as survivou, gundam seed style and wedding bells, Both in the GS catigory.
1. Chapter 1 the village

Good bye master Sesshomaru: Prologue

the wind howled in the trees as the group of three walked slowly through the woods. Suddenly, a gust of wind came, and with it, the scent of a demon.  
"Rin, go hide," The tall full demon said. "It's not safe."  
"But Master Sesshomaru, I can help!" the little girl said as she stared up at her master.  
"No, Rin I told you to go and hide." He said sternly once again.   
"But…"the little girl began  
"RIN, listen to me! You have to run!" Sesshomaru shouted. Rin stared at the demon is shock, he had never shouted at her before.   
"M…master….mmmaster Sesshomaru…I…I…no." the little girl sobbed  
"Rin, please! You have to run, run far away! GO!" He shouted as he glanced up at the sky. The little girl got one last look at her beloved master and then turned around and ran as fast as she could without looking back.  
"Good-bye, Master Sesshomaru." Rin thought.

Chapter 1: The village

after a while she reached a clearing and looked up towards the sky. The clouds were black with demons all headed towards the direction her beloved master was. Then out of nowhere a huge gust of wind sent the poor girl flying. Rin tumbled over to the edge of a great cliff, she was ready to yell for help, but then someone pulled her up.  
"Oh, thank-you, thank…"she stopped as she stared into the face of her savior. It wasn't a human as she had hoped, nor was it her master, for she stared into the face of Naraku.  
"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise. I set out to capture you with all those demons, and all I had to do was save your life." He said maliciously. Out of nowhere Rin bit down hard on the demons hand and ran as fast as she could towards the closest village. She was just about at the gates when suddenly everything went black, and she fell to the ground.  
Rin awoke in a cold sweat.  
"Where am I?" she asked herself.  
"Why, your in the demon hunters village, "a voice said from the corner of the room. "We saw you running away from that wretched demon Naraku and ran out to help. You can stay with us as long as you need little one, but may I ask what your name is?"  
Rin hesitated, but then she realized that she could trust these people.   
"My name is Rin. My parents were killed by the wolf demon tribe when I was young, and a year ago so was my village. I was traveling with …" Then she stopped, if the villagers knew she had traveled with a ruthless demon, they might not trust her, so she did not continue.   
"Well Rin, I'm Sazumi. I will help you in what ever way I can, plus I'm the empress of the village so you have made a very good friend," She said smiling "Why don't you stay with us, we do need more help around here."  
"Oh, that would be great!" the little girl said with a big smile.   
"Alright then Rin, you will start training when you feel better." Sazumi inquired as she turned to leave.  
"Wait! Train for what, exactly?"  
"To be a ninja of course," Sazumi said proudly. "Why, did your…master not tell you this?"  
Rin looked up towards the roof so as not to start crying.  
"No, he didn't…he never even mentioned this village."  
"Well, we welcome you warmly. Now rest up, we have a big day planned tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2 battle preperations

Chapter 2- Battle preparations

Years went bye as Rin trained to become a ninja in the Demon hunter's village, but every day she would gaze out at the gate, expecting her beloved master to walk through the doors and take her away.

"Rin, hurry up or were gonna be late!" her friend Ritsu shouted impatiently

Rin tore her gaze away from the gate and stared at her friend. The first day she met Ritsu she knew that they would be friends forever. She had short cropped black hair that always was styling a new hair pin. Today, it was a Jade sakura flower.

"Don't just stand there, COME ON!" Ritsu shouted as she dashed off towards the training grounds.

"Hey, wait a sec! Come back here!" Rin shouted back as she snapped back to reality. The girls raced to the other edge of the village, waving at everyone that they passed. When they reached the training grounds they were amazed to see that they were the only ones there.

"Wow, are we seriously on time?" Ritsu said quizzically

"That's a first…" Rin trailed of as she stared around the courtyard. It was completely empty, not a ninja in sight.

"GIRLS, Hurry up, there's a surprise meeting inside!" Lady Sazumi shouted as she poked her head out the door.

"AWWW and I thought we were actually on time for once." Ritsu said as they marched off towards the dojo.

"That would be highly unlikely; you two are** never** on time." Lady Sazumi said with a smile.

The girls walked into the large room at the edge of the hall, just to find that all of their colleges were there. The girls quickly walked over to where there squad was sitting, and fell silent when lady Sazumi came up to the front.

"My fellow ninja, I have just gotten word from the western village that they saw an army of demons coming this way. We must all help defeat these foul creatures and save our village."

The crowd burst into a loud cheer, and then died down when lady Sazumi raised her hand.

"I will call up the groups one by one and give you your areas you must parole."

Soon after, she began to call out group numbers.

"So girls, what insane excuse do you have for me today on why you were late?" there sensei, Katana asked as the other two members looked at the girls. Shoji and Saka were both brothers and they loved to bug Ritsu and Rin.

"Umm…sprained ankle?" Rin said hesitantly

"Last week"

"Dog died?" Ritsu said with a pout

"You're allergic to dogs."

"Ummm….we…" Rin started

"You were both lazy bums and you lost track of time again?" Saka said with a smirk

"Yeah, that's it!" Ritsu shouted

"GROUP SEVEN!" Lady Sazumi called

"Oh, that's us." Katana said as she got up.

They all walked over to the empress and she presented them with a scroll.

"You are to relieve group thirteen at the appointed time, understood?"

"Yes ma'am." They all said

Rin was about to turn when lady Sazumi caught her shoulder.

"Rin, how old are you now?"

"Fifteen Ma'am, why do you ask?"

"Oh my, were going to have to give you your assessment when the battle is over."

At that, the group walked off towards the center of the dojo, and waited to go into battle.

"Ritsu…What do you do in an assessment?" Rin asked as she stared at her friend

"Well, the assessment is to see what level of ninja you are. If they think you're a level three then you get your ninja star." She said as she moved her sleeve out of the way so that Rin could see the seven pointed star tattoo on her right shoulder blade.

"When you have this it means your one level closer to becoming a sensei." Ritsu said proudly.

"Wow…" Rin said as she looked admiringly ant the star

"_Master, I'm so close, I wish you were here to see…To see how far I've came."_ Rin thought as she waited for there chance to fight.


	3. Chapter 3 the captured

Chapter 3- The captured

As dusk fell, group seven waited impatiently for the time when they would relieve group thirteen. Finally, the gong was struck and they all rose.

"Alright team, you know what to do." Katana shouted as they left the dojo. A cool autumn breeze welcomed them as they left the warm building behind them. Katana walked in front followed by Shoji, Saka, Ritsu and Rin. The new moon was out and the stars were already in the sky when they reached the north gate.

"Ah, there you are Katana; we were ready to fall asleep" Shanni, another sensei said as he gave all of them a warm smile.

"Alright, Saka, Ritsu, you two patrol the far side. Shoji, Rin, you take this side and I've got the middle." Katana ordered.

Rin took her post and looked out over the dark empty clearing, and then closed her eyes.

"_I hate this place…I can barley look at it. I wonder if master Sesshomaru killed Naraku yet. Or maybe Inuyasha did…"_

"Rin, Rin snap out of it," Shoji whispered

"Huh?" Rin asked as she looked at her companion.

"Look over there, do you see the smoke? That means they set up a camp."

"Yeah, I see it. We should tell sensei." Rin said as they left their post.

They found Katana sitting down at her post looking at the horizon.

"Good, I'm glad you saw the smoke. I have a job for you two, I would like you to enter their camp and find out what their up to. Can you do that for me?" Their sensei asked

The two ninja looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes Ma'am." They both said before they headed off towards the camp.

When they reached the camp they both stopped and stared.

"WOW, pretty extravagant for demons don't cha think?" Shoji asked quietly

"Yeah, well maybe their pig demons." Rin said as they jumped the fence. The two of them leapt over trees and onto the roofs of tents, and occasionally Rin thought she saw something move, but let it slide. When Rin stopped on one of the roof tops, Shoji stopped as well to ask what the matter is.

"I don't know Shoji, I feel like were being watched…" Rin started, but then she looked over to her companion to find that he was gone.

"Shoji, where are you?" She called out. Just then, something pulled her back and everything went black.

Rin awoke in a dark room with a high barred window that let just enough moonlight in so she could see. In the far corner she could make out the outline of Shoji so she crawled over to him (her arms were shackled so it was hard to get up).

"Shoji, wake up." She whispered softly into his ear. Her companion slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Rin, where are we?" he asked as he sat up straight against the wall.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She said as she looked around the small chamber.

Suddenly the door swung open and a tall mane came into the room.

"Get up! Her eminence wishes to see you." The man ordered as he pulled hard on Rin's hair o she would rise. The two walked slowly into a large room with two large thrones at the front.

"DOWN ON YOUR KNEES!" the man shouted as he pushed the two onto the ground.

"That's enough!" A stern female's voice echoed through the room. Suddenly every one bowed and Rin raised her head.

"_I recognize that voice."_ She thought. Then the woman turned around and Rin gasped.

"KAGOME?" She cried.

As she said that, the empress looked up and gazed into the young girl's eyes.

"How did you know…OH MY… RIN?" Kagome cried as she got off her throne and raced over to the girl. She tightly embraced the girl and then let go and looked up at the guards.

"WELL, what are you waiting for? Lower your weapons!" Kagome ordered

"_I don't believe this; maybe I will see my master again."_ Rin thought as she and her companion were lead to their quarters.


	4. Chapter 4 love and hate

Chapter 4- love and hate

The next morning the two ninja got a tour of the palace. Rin's favorite areas of the palace were the court yard and the grotto, where she knew she would spend most of her time. Kagome named off all of the rooms and there uses as well as whom they could usually find in them.

"This is the Grande throne room, although I'm sure you already know that room quite well, these are the dungeons…once again, you know from experience, and this is…" Kagome began when suddenly someone walked out through the door and bumped into Rin.

The young girl looked up and gasped as she stared into the eyes of the person she had been looking for. Then out of know where she tightly hugged the man in front of her.

"Ummm….may I help you…little girl?" The man asked astonished

Rin suddenly looked up at the man, with a tiny pout on her face.

"Master Sesshomaru, you can't say that you forgot about me!" She cried

That's when he realized who he was looking at.

"Rin," He said as he hugged her back "I thought I'd lost you when I couldn't find you after the demons left."

Just then, Shoji pulled Rin away and looked sternly at her in the eyes

"Your master is a demon? God damnit Rin! I asked you a thousand times over whom your master was so I could help you find him, but now I see why you kept quiet!"

"Shoji….I…I just…I didn't want to have to leave." Rin said helplessly as she stared into the eyes of her companion. She had never before noticed how cold they looked, black like ice. It frightened her to look in them now, sent shivers up her spine. Then he suddenly pushed her aside and strode off down the hall.

"SHOJI wait!" She called as she raced down the hall after him. She was just about to grab his shoulder when he whirled around and hit her across the face. Rin stood in her spot, completely stunned at what had just happened. Then she gazed into the angry face of her companion as tears ran down her face.

"Shoji…I…"

"Don't give me that crap Rin; you know how I feel about demons! THEY FUCKING KILLED MY FAMILY!" he shouted as he turned back around and left her to cry.

"Oh my…Rin, are you alright?" Kagome asked as she ran over to the girl. Just then she collapsed on the cold floor.

When Rin awoke, she saw a familiar face sitting by the edge of her bed.

"Hello sleepy head." Shippo said with a smile as he wrung out a cloth and placed it onto her forehead.

"Shippo, it's good to see you," she began as she looked around her room. "Where's Shoji?" she asked quietly as she placed her hand over her throbbing cheek.

Shippo grew very quiet and then looked at Rin with sad eyes.

"He left this morning after he gave you that injury."

"Oh…I see…" she said in a quiet voice, just loud enough for Shippo to hear her.

"He didn't want to stay because of Sesshomaru…and he couldn't bare to look at what he did to you." He said as he gazed out the large window at the sunny courtyard. Then his gaze averted back to Rin.

"Would you like to go out to the courtyard and play with Kelala?" He asked as he smiled warmly at her. She smiled back and accepted the offer. As the two of them ran around in the courtyard, all of Rin's worries seemed to melt away. Rin soon grew tired so she sat down underneath a large tree with Shippo and Kelala. Just then, a question popped into her mind.

"Shippo, who owns Kelala?"

"Sango…and her brother, why do you ask?"

The girl looked up at the clouds and sighed.

"Shippo, who's Sango's brother?" she asked

Just as he was about to speak, they heard footsteps behind them. The two turned around and stared into the face of Kohaku. He smiled warmly at both of them, and then Rin jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug.

"Kohaku…Wow, you're really tall…" Rin said as she stared up at the face of the one she really loved.

"So are you, come on, Lady Kagome wishes to see you."

At that, all four, Kelala too, left the courtyard in the direction of the palace.


End file.
